Chasse gardée
by lajijirouette
Summary: Théodore Nott, 15 ans, serpentard solitaire de cinquième année va devenir la nouvelle proie de Blaise Zabini. BZTN
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, me revoilà avec cette fois une fic Blaise/Théo. Je sais que je n'ai pas finit l'autre mais j'avais envie de changer un peu. Donc voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Bonne lecture !**

**Chasse gardée**

**Prologue**

Le Poudlard Expess siffla et les derniers retardatèrent montèrent en vitesse dans le train pendant que celui-ci démarrait.

Théodore Nott, 15 ans, en cinquième année à Serpentard, s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Théodore n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, en fait, il n'en avait pas du tout, étant d'une nature très solitaire. Il parlait peu et avait constamment le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Etant un serpentard, les élèves des autres maisons ne l'approchait pas et les élèves de sa propre maison l'évitait. Pas qu'il soit repoussant, loin de là ! 1m72, brun, les yeux d'un bleu très clair, un petit nez droit et une petite bouche rosée, Théodore était un très beau jeune homme d'ailleurs, beaucoup de filles et de garçons s'interressaient à lui seulement, sa solitude et son asociabilitée faisait qu'ils se heurtaient à chaque fois à un mur donc personne ne cherchait à le connaître plus que ça. Il sortit un livre et commença à lire se plongeant rapidement dans sa lecture.

_Un peu plus loin, dans un autre compartiment_

Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, serpentards de cinquième année discutaient, comme d'habitude lors de la rentrée, de leurs prochaines conquêtes.

- Alors Drakinouchet, qui sera la suivante ? demanda Pansy d'une voix mieleuse et en battant des cils.

- Certainement pas toi Pansy, claqua _Drakinouchet_ d'une voix sèche.

Pansy détourna la tête de façon hautaine. Drago leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

- Hum, je pense que je vais commencé par la petite Abbot ou bien Golchtein peut-être, puis ensuite... ( Drago était be )

- Ne fait pas trop de prévision à l'avance Drago, tape-toi déjà celle-là on verra après.

- De quoi j'me mêle Vincent ? Toi tu choisis qui ?

- Peut-être Midgen, elle me plaît bien...

Les quatre autres le regardère avec un air écoeuré.

- Berk, Midgen ! Francement Vincent, la tu m'épatte pour ne serait-ce que trouver cette fille attirante ! s'exclama la fille du groupe.

Vincent se contenta d'hausser les épaules et demanda à Pansy qui elle allait draguer cette année.

- Je pense que je vais me faire Zacharias Smith et Terry Boot, et peut-être Ernie Mcmillan aussi et....

- Bon Panse, tu compte pas te taper toute la gente masculine de Poudlard quand même ?

- T'inquiète pas Grag, toi tu risque pas d'y passer !

Les serpentards ricanèrent.

- Et toi Blaise, quel mec vas tu mettre dans ton lit ? ( Blaise était gay )

- Et bien moi, je compte bien me faire notre petit Théodore.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh... tu veut dire Théodore Nott ? Le Théodore Nott de serpentard ?

- Vous en connaissez un autre vous ? demanda Blaise d'une voix amusé

Quoi ? reprit-il voyant que ses amis ne disaient plus rien. Vous allez pas me dire que vous le trouvez moche !

- Non, c'est sûr qu'il est plutôt pas mal mais ce mec il est.... ininteressant !

- Tu ne le connaît même pas Greg et puis sincèrement, j'men tape qui soit chiant, tout ce que j'veux moi, c'est pouvoir sauter son joli p'tit cul !

Les verts-et-argents éclatèrent de rire.

- Et bah bonne chance mon vieu, t'as pas choisit le plus facile ! Tous ceux qui ont essayés de s'interesser à lui se sont confrontés à un mur ou se sont tellement fait chier qu'ils ont préférés abandonner.

- Ouais mais bon, faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui sinon le pauvre, il va rester puceau toute sa vie, dans le fond j'vais lui rendre service moi !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Franchemetn Blaise t'es trop fort !

- Je sais Panse et je suis aussi très beau !

Tout le monde soupira. Et oui, le mot modestie de faisait pas partit du vocabulaire de Blaise Zabini. D'accord, Blise était un des plusbeau mec de Poudlard et avait un franc succès. 1m75, métisse, les yeux sombres piquetés d'or, un petit nez fin, des lèvres pleines et rosées et un corp d'Apollon grâce au quidditch, faisait qu'il pouvait se considérer comme un beau gosse, mais défois, Blaise était _un peu_ trop sûr de lui.

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare à Pré-au-lard et les élèves montèrent dans les diligences direction l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

**Voilà tout le monde, j'espère que le prologue vous a plus. Désolée pour les fautes mais je suis toujours aussi nulle en orthographe. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue et quelle fin vous voudriez. J'hésite encore à mettre Théo et Blaise ensembles ou finalement faire de Blaise un gros méchant en jetant Théodore une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait? A vous de choisir ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'en recevoir alors surtout n'hésitez pas ! lol ;-)**

**Chapitre 1**

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table respective. Les premières années furent répartis et Dumbledore prit la parole comme chaque année.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Je vais rappeler quelques règles avant de commencer à dîner. Tout d'abord, la forêt _interdite_ est comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_ ! Certains élèves feraient bien de s'en rappeler ! La liste des objets non-autorisés est affichée sur la porte du bureau de mr Rusard notre concierge et enfin le couvre-feu est à 22 heures et pas une minute de plus ! Sur-ce, bonne appétit !

Les étudiants se jetèrent sur la nourriture et un brouhaha immense éclata dans la grande salle.

- Ce vieu fou, faut toujours qu'il parle pour rien dire !

- Ouais t'as raison Dray. Et visiblement, il est pas le seul !

Draco jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui lui fit un sourire moqueur pas le moins du monde impressioné. Le repas se termina en silence.

1h30 plus-tard, les garçons se trouvaient dans le dortoir des serpentards de cinquième année qui se composait de Blaise, Draco, Grégory, Vincent et Théodore. Le métisse choisit le lit le plus-près de celui de sa futur conquête sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

* Curieux, d'habitude on se met à côté de moi en dernier et il faut attendre au moins une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne descident qui dormira à côté de moi*

Théodore ne se posa pas plus de question et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Les autres firent de même et la conversation s'engagea entre les quatres jeunes hommes quand tout à coup le silence se fit sous la question de Blaise.

- Alors Théodore, comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

Théo se stoppa net dans son geste et se tourna lentement vers le métisse qui le regardait attendant visiblement une réponse. Non, apparemment c'était bien à lui qu'on parlait.

- Euh... bien merci.

Et il reprit son activité comme si de rien était essayant de se faire oublier. Mais Blaise n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

- Et tu es partis où ?

Théo se stoppa encore une fois et répondit d'une voix hésitante, après tout c'était la première fois en 5 ans que son camarade lui demandait comment c'était passer ses vacances, lui demandait quelque chose tout court en fait.

- Et bien... je suis partis en...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! s'exclama Malfoy

Ses quatre amis ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

Théo les regarda rire puis se mit dans son lit et tira les rideaux.

- Oh mince, je croit que j'ai vexer notre petit brun ! dit le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

Blaise s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota.

- Dray, tu peut emmerder qui tu veut mais pas lui, sinon comment veut-tu que j'arrive à le mettre dans mon lit ?!

- Oh mais ça c'est ton problème mon petit Blaise, c'est toi qui veut te taper l'intello pas moi, et puis comme ça, ça devient un peu plus difficile donc plus amusant !

- Mouais...

- Bon, je vais me coucher je suis crevé.

- Ouais moi aussi, bonne nuit les mecs

- 'nuit.

Nos cinq jeunes hommes s'endormirent très vite, une journée chargée les attendait demain.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous à 7 heures sauf Théodore, qui avait oublier de mettre son réveil comme tous les ans ce qui fait que tous les ans le premier jour de l'année, il arrivait en retard vu que bien sûr, ses camarades ne le réveillait pas.

Blaise passa le dernier dans la salle de bain il resta donc seul dans le dortoir pendant que les autres était partit manger. Il vit là une bonne occasion de marquer des points auprès de Théodore. Il s'approche doucement de son lit et tira les rideaux. Il regarda le jeune garçon dormir quelque instants. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon quand il dormait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue du petit brun.

- Théodore, réveille-toi, tu être en retard !

Théo ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un bond de trois metres en s'étalant au sol en voyant Blaise si proche. La tête du serpentard fit beaucoup rire le métisse.

- Alors la Belle-au-bois-dormant est enfin réveillé ?

- Euh...je....pou..pourquoi tu m'a réveillé ?

- Bah parce qu'il est l'heure et que tu ne semblais pas te réveiller.

- D'habitude t'en a rien à foutre ! fit remarquer Théo en se relevant.

- Et bah y'a des choses qui change, aller habille-toi t'es déjà à la bourre. Je descend.

Et le métisse descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle sous le regard ahurise de Théodore.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? *

**Voila premier chapitre, je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? et vous pouvez toujours me dire quelle fin vous préférez, vite si possible s.v.p :-) A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews j'adore en recevoir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! ;-) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Le premier cours de la journée était métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonagall, la vieille chouette pour les intimes, fit entrer les serpenatrds et serdaigles dans la classe.

Théodore s'assit seul au fond de la classe comme à son habitude. Il sortit ses affaires et ne se préoccupa plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Vincent et Gregory se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Pansy commença à s'éloigner vers le devant de la salle.

- Pansy !

La jeune fille se retourna vers le jeune métisse.

- Tu peut te mettre à côté de Dray si tu veux.

- Et toi tu va te mettre où ? demanda le blond.

Blaise sourit et désigna le fond de la salle.

- Tu veut te mettre à côté de Nott ?!

- Bah c'est pas en l'ignorant que je vais réussir à me le faire !

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Dépéchez-vous de vous installez !

Pansy et Drago se mirent devant la table de Blaise et à côté de celle de Gregory et Vincent. Blaise s'installa à côté du petit brun.

Théodore sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Il releva la tête étonné, et il vit Zabini le regarder avec un petit sourire ce qui l'étonna encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Ca se voit pas ? J'assiste à mon cours de métamorphose, fit le métisse avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non enfin j'veut dire.... pourquoi tu te met à côté de moi ?

- Pourquoi c'est interdit ? Tu préfere resté tout seul comme d'habitude ?

- Euh...je...non c'est juste que d'habitude, tu fait comme si j'étais pas là et personne se met à côté de moi alors...., répondit le vert-et-argent avec un petit sourire amer.

- Et bah cette année, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à te connaître.

Théo se renfrogna et ses yeux prirent un éclat de colère.

- Me connaître ? T'as eu 5 ans pour apprendre à me connaître et t'as jamais essayé alors maintenant c'est trop tard, j'ai pas besoin de toi, fout-moi la paix !

Et Théo se reconcentra sur le cours oubliant, ou essayant d'oublier, la présence de Blaise.

Celui-ci le regardait abasourdis. Ca allait être plus compliqué que prévu si Nott préférait être seul. Quoique non, Nott ne voulait pas être seul sinon il l'aurait envoyé chier dès le début, c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise agissait ainsi au bout de 5 ans.

* Va falloir la jouer fine * se dit le métisse avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

_50 minutes plus-tard_

-.... pour finir vous allez devoir me rédiger une rédaction sur l'évolution de la métamorphose à travers les âges par groupe de deux. Vous avez deux semaines pour la réaliser. Je vais annoncer les groupes: Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, Padma Patil et Millicent Bullstrode, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, Anthony Golchtein et Zacharias Smith, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Blaise attrapa Théo par le bras avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Le petit brun se dégagea et ragarda le métisse.

- Alors Nott, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Je sais pas. Cette après midi si tu veut, vers 14 heures, plus vite on commencera plus vite se sera finit.

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas rester avec moi ? demanda le métisse d'une voix charmeuse.

Théo rougit mais ne répondit pas.

- Désolé mais cette après-midi je peut pas, y'a l'entraînement de quidditch qui commence.

Le petit brun haussa les épaules et se détourna.

- Mais ce soir, vers 18 heures c'est bon si ça te vas.

Théo hocha la tête et partit.

Blaise sourit. Ce soir il allait pouvoir commencer un rapprochement.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Blise était crevé. Le premier entraînement de quidditch de l'année avait été épuisant. Il passa par la salle commune prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Il prit rapidement ses affaires et se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il pénétra dans la salle quasiment vide et chercha sa "proie" du regard. Il le vit assis à une table asser éloignée déjà entrain de travailler.

- Déjà en plein travail à ce que je voit Théodore. susurra Blaise à l'oreille de son camarade faisant sursauter celui-ci.

Le métisse se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme.

- J'ai déjà commencé à prendre quelques notes sur les faits les plus importants dans l'histoire et j'ai rédigé le début d'un paragraphe sur la découverte de la métamorphose en......

- Pffff, change un peu de sujet, c'est chiant de parler des cours !

Théodore fronça ses fins sourcils et répliqua d'une voix sèche.

- J'te signal qu'on est dans une bibliothèque, endroit pour prévus pour parler des cours et qu'on est là pour travailler sur notre devoir de métamorphose j'te rappel.

- Oh la la ce que tu peut être rabat-joie ! Détend-toi un peu, c'est que le premier jour et on à encore deux semaines pour le faire, on a le temps !

- Si tu ne voulait pas le faire aujourd'hui, fallait le dire, j'me serait pas fait chier à commencer le travail tout seul !

- De toute façon t'as que ça à faire alors...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? répliqua le petit brun en haussant un peu le ton

- C'est pas difficile, t'es sans amis ! lui répondit le métisse avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les beaux yeux azures de Théodore. Il baissa la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Blaise soupira et agrippa les poignets de l'autre serpentard pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Montre-moi ce que tu à fait, lui demanda t-il en tendant la main.

Théo le regarda quelques instants puis lui tendit la feuille. Le beau métisse la lut puis la reposa sur la table.

- C'est pas mal, tu est très intelligent Théodore ! fit remarquer Blaise avec un sourire ce qui fit rougir son camarade.

- Merci. Je peut te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi.... pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi tout à coup ? Je veut dire, avant c'est à peine si tu remarquait mon existence à part pour te moquer de moi avec tes amis, alors que cette année tu ne m'ignore plus alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

Blaise mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Théodore avait l'air inquiet de sa réponse. Il sourit intérieurement et répondit.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai prit conscience que tout le monde te critiquait mais que personne n'avait essayer de te connaître alors je me suis dit que moi je pourrait essayer, et peut-être devenir ton ami.

- Tu...tu veut devenir...mon ami ?

- Oui, j'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître, Théodore.

La stuppeur sur le visage du petit brun fit bientôt place à un joli sourire sincère et heureux. Bizarrement, Blaise s'en voulait _un peu_, mais vraiment un peu, de lui avoir mentit. Remarque il ne se voyait pas trop lui répondre " Oh bah c'est juste parce que je veut te baiser et tirer mon coup avant de te jeter".

- Alors d'accord, je veut bien apprendre à te connaître moi aussi, Blaise.

Théodore sourit à nouveau, il avait vraiment un beau sourire.

Blaise ramassa ses affaires, se leva et chuchota à l'oreille du serpentard.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très beau quand tu sourit ? A plus-tard Théodore.

Et il partit laissant un Théo abasourdis et légèrement rouge derrière lui. Blaise ne se retourna pas mais il ne rata rien du regard pétillant du petit brun. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvre du beau métisse. Un sourire sadique et franchement moqueur qui n'avait rien de rassurant...

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferai très plaisir :-) bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, et oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'ai une autre fic et un one shot en cours et en plus je suis un peu à coutrt d'idée alors...:s Mais bon voilà quand même le troisième chapitre et je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaiera, bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 3**

La journée du lendemain se déroula normalement. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux, les professeurs leur parlaient déjà des B.U.S.E et oh combien c'était important et blabla et blablabla...

Théo était aller travailler quelques heures à la bibliothèque et il rentrait à la salle commune car le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il était seul dans le couloir du troisième étage quand un groupe de poufsouffles arriva en face de lui. Quatre garçons de septième année.

* Bon, du calme Théo, ne pas paniquer, si tu passe à côté d'eux vite fait et sans te faire remarquer ils te laisserons peut-être tranquil ! *

Théo connaissait les poufsouffles et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils l'appréciait particulièrement. En effet, à la fin de l'année dernière, Théo les avaient fait passer pour des gros cons, ce qu'ils sont soit dit en passant, devant les filles qui les interessaient. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait exprès, seulement les poufsouffles lui avait gentillement fait comprendre que si ils le revoyait ils allaient lui casser la gueule.

Le vert-et-argent commença à avancer mais devant le sourire et les regards des jaunes-et-noirs il s'arrêta net. Apparemment ils ne l'avait pas oublier malheureusement pour lui. Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner mais un des gars, un grand blond, l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur faisant tomber ses affaires.

- Où compte-tu aller comme ça petit serpent ? Tu n'es pas content de nous revoir ?

Théo remarqua qu'il était _légèrement_ dans la merde. C'est sûr qu'à quatre contre un il n'avait aucune chance et même question corpulence, le petit brun ne faisait pas le poid contre eux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise du septième année mais impossible. Il essaya d'envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé mais le blond l'arrêta et le replaqua contre le mur en plaçant une main sur sa gorge.

- Mais dis donc, c'est pas très gentil ça ! Si tu me les abîmaient se serait dommage tu ne croit pas ? Surtout pour la suite, non ?

Théo qui n'était déjà pas très rassurer commença quand même à s'affoler. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le regard que lui lançait le grand blond et ses amis.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Finalemment je croit qu'on ne va pas te tabasser beaucoup, ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si belle gueule, pas vrai les gars ?

- Ouais !

Les poufsouffles rirent puis Théo fut jeter au sol.

Il eut le temps de voirs les jaunes-et-noirs s'avancer avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fit se plier en deux sous la douleur. Il se reçu plusieurs autres coups sur le reste du corps et au visage avant de se faire relever et à nouveau plaqué contre un mur.

- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser maintenant mon p'tit serpy.

Les trois autre ricanèrent.

- T'es pas si mal finalemment, t'es même plutôt beau gosse et en plus tas un joli p'tit cul...hum...à croquer !

Continua le septième année avec un sourire pervers. Il fit lentement remonter sa main le long de la cuisse du jeune brun avant de caresser son entrejambe par-dessus son pantalon.

Maintenant Théo paniquait vraiment. Il essaya de retirer les mains du poufsouffle mais il n'avait plus de force.

Le rire moqueur du jaune-et-noir retentit à ses oreilles.

- Tu essaye de faire quoi là, mon joli ?

Le blond entreprit de défaire la ceinture du cinquième année et de déboutonner les bouttons de son pantalon.

- Non... arrêtez... s'il vous plaît.., murmura Théo faiblement.

Les poufsouffles se contentèrent de ricanner.

- Que j'arrête ? Mais pourquoi mon mignon, je suis sûr que tu adores ça !

Et alors que le jaune-et-noir allait passer sa main dans le boxer du petit brun, Théo sentit l'emprise qui le retenait disparaître et il tomba sur le sol. Il regarda ce qui l'avait sauver et vit les trois autres poufsouffles assomés par un stupéfix, le grand blond par terre et Blaise qui se tenait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nain ? demanda avec hargne le dernière année.

- Alors comme ça on s'attaque à des plus petit que soi ? Je me demande ce que va dire ton beau père quand il va apprendre ça...

Le poufsouffle pâlit mais reprit quand même d'une voix sèche.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Tu en veux aussi ? Mais suffit de demander mon beau...

Blaise sourit avant de lui balançer un gros coup de pied dans les c... euh... dans ses parties intimes.

- Bon j'te laisse t'expliquer avec le professeur Rogue pauvre con, il arrive et je suis sûr qu'il va adorer le fait que tu es voulu te vider les couilles sur un de ses élèves !

Et sur-ce, il le stupéfixa à son tour avant de se retourner vers son camarde qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Et bah Nott, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, on dirait !

Théo tremblait et des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Le métis s'accroupiy face à lui et remit une petite mêche brune en place en lui disant doucement:

- Aller viens, il faut nettoyer tout ça ou ça risque de s'infecter.

En effet, Théo avait de multiples contusions au visage et ça devait être la même chose sur le reste du corps. Il aida le petit brun à se relever et il l'aida à marcher en le gardant appuyé contre lui.

- On va aller à la salle sur demande vu que je suppose que tu ne veux pas que tut le monde soit au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et Blaise fit le rituel necessaire pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle. Ils pénétrairent dans une petite pièce où se trouvait deux fauteuils en face d'une cheminée, un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce et une porte en face qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain.

Les verts-et-argents se dirigèrent vers la petite porte et entrèrent dans une salle de bain simple mais luxueuse. Blaise fit assoire Théodore sur une chaise et fit couler un bain dans la grande baignoire. Il entreprit ensuite de déshabiller lson camarade. Il s'agenouilla en face du petit brun et lui retira sa cravate, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il déboutonna sa chemise qui glissa au sol dévoilantun torse pâle finement musclé mais couvert de bleus et de petite coupures. Le métis fit une grimace en découvrant ses blessures mais continua. Il défit la ceinture du brun et commença à déboutonner les pantalon quand une main le retint. Il releva la tête vers un Théodore paniqué et dont les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Le beau métis essuya les larmes à l'aide de son pouce et lui murmura gentiment pour essayer de le calmer.

- Chut, calme-toi Théodore. Tu ne risque rien je veux juste te déshabiller pour que tu puisse prendre un bain. C'est finit maintenant, arrête de pleurer. Chut..

Peu à peu, Théo se calma et il retira doucement sa main de Zabini. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et continua sa tâche. Quand le brun fut complètement nu, le métis le releva et l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à la baignoire où Théo plongea doucement dans un bon bain chaud.

Le serpentard rester sur le côter de la baignoire prit un gant de toilette et entreprit de débarasser le jeune Nott des restes de sang et de le nettoyer.

Une fois le cinquième année propre, le métis prit ne serviette, l'enroula dedans et le sortit de la baignoire. I le sécha rapidement et lui enfila un bas de pijama noir. Ils repassèrent dans la pièce d'à côter et Blaise installe Théo sur le lit. Il repartit quelques minutes dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit avec du désinfectant. Il s'installe sur le rebort du lit et caressa lentement le torse abîmer de son camarade.

Théodore frissona à se contact et le regarda étrangement. Le métis désinfecta ses plaies et le fit metttre sous les couvertures.

- Blaise... merci. murmura le petit brun.

- Inutile de me remercier Théodore, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Mais je...

Zabini coupa Théo en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chut, il faut que tu dorme maintenant.

Théo lui lança un dernier regard avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Blaise lui caressa lentement les cheveux avant de se besser et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune brun.

- Dors bien petit ange. murmura t-il avant de se diriger vers l'un des fauteuil laissant dormir Théodore Nott dont un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres.

**Voilà fin du troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut. La suite dans un petit bout de temps vu que je part en vacances et que je ne revient pas avant un mois. Donc voilà, laisser votre avis pour mon retour de vacances, ça me fera très plaisir comme à chaque fois. Gros bisous et bonne vacances à tous ! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je suis de retour lol, désolé pour le retard mais j'étais un peu (beaucoup) en manque d'inspiration. Alors si le chapitre n'est pas térible, j'en suis désolée mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Concernant les reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir et j'adore en recevoir surtout pour votre franchise ! Pour ceux qui trouve Théodore trop faible ou trop bonne poire, je vous ferais tout de même remarquer que la fic n'est pas finit alors qui c'est... Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Théodore ouvrit difficilement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui inondait la pièce. * Tiens, quelqu'un a oublié de tirer les rideaux hier soir * pensa t-il avant de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Les trois pouffsouffles...les coups...la main du jaune-et-noir descendant toujours plus bas...Blaise...

Théo jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour tomber justement sur Zabini endormit sur l'un des fauteuil. Le petit brun ouvrit des yeux étonnés. * Est-ce qu'il est resté là toute la nuit... pour moi ? ... Non c'est riddicule, c'est vrai qu'il avait dit vouloir être son ami et qu'il l'avait aidé hier soir et qu'il s'était occupé de lui mais de là à dire qu'il s'était endormi sur l'un des fauteuil parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui était complètement idiot... Non ? * Théo était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne vît pas le second serpentard ouvrir doucement les yeux et se redresser sur son fauteuil. C'est le son de sa voix qui le fit sursauter le sortant de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Théodore, bien dormit ?

Théo fit une légère grimace. Il n'avait pas bien dormit du tout compte tenu de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

- Question idiote, bien sûr que non tu n'as pas bien dormit.

Théo hésita un petit moment mais posa quand même la question qui le démangeait.

- Heu...tu..tu es resté là..toute la nuit ?

- Apparemment.

- Pourquoi ?

Blaise masqua un petit sourire et imita un petit air gêné comme si il disait quelque chose de contraignant.

- Hum... pour toi... je..je pouvais pas te laisser tout seul après...hier. finit-il en détournant les yeux et en s'empêchant de sourire en voyant que son petit numéro avait eu l'effet escompter. En effet, le visage de Théodore s'adoucit et un sourire timide vînt étirer ses lèvres alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

- Tu..tu t'inquiétait pour moi ? demanda t-il comme pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper sur le sens et le ton de la phrase de Blaise.

- Oui.

- Oh Blaise, je te remercie infiniment pour tout mais tu n'étais pas obligé de rester, tu en as déjà beauc...

Théodore fut interromput par le métis. Celui-ci s'était levé et s'était rapproché du lit, coupant le petit brun en posant l'un de ses doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, ne dis rien. C'était normal que je reste et que je m'occupe de toi alors que tu n'allais pas bien. C'est ce que font les..amis, non ? demanda le serpentard dans un petit sourire.

Le coeur de Théo fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand Zabini prononca le mot amis. Il répondit à son tour dans un petit sourire et les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Oui, sans doute. Alors... amis ?

- Amis.

Les deux serpentards s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Théo ne se lève lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Théo fit quelques pas mais il manqua de s'écrouler. Heureusement Blaise le rattrapa à temps.

- C'est bon je peux marcher tout seul, lâche-moi s'il-te-plait.

- Si je te lâche, tu tombe. lui fit remarquer le métis avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il reporta le petit brun sur le lit.

- Met-toi sur le ventre, je vais te faire un massage.

- Quoi mais ...

- Aller ça va te faire du bien.

Théodore le regarda un peu inquiet avant de se retourner pour se mettre sur le ventre. Blaise s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses de Théo et posa ses mains sur son dos. Le plus petit sursauta et se retourna à demi pour regarder Blaise avec un air apeuré.

Le métis, comprenant les craintes de son ami lui sourit doucement et lui dit calmement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, je ne vais pas te faire de ma, c'est promis !

- Alors pourquoi... enfin...tu..tu est obligé de te mettre..comme ça ?

Le serpentard sourit.

- C'est juste pour que ce soit plus pratique. Je te ferais rien, fais moi confiance.

Théo lui lança un dernier regard légèrement apeuré et se remis de dos, la tête appuyée sur ses avants-bras.

L'autre vert-et-argent commença alors à passer ses mains sur le dos couvert de bleus du plus jeune dans une légère caresse provoquant un léger frisson chez ce dernier. Il effectua de légère pression sur la peau blanche pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Théo avait fermé ls yeux pour mieu apprécier ce que lui faisait son...ami ?

Blaise exerça une pression un peu plus forte dans le bas du dos du brun ce qui lui pousser un petit soupire de bien être.

-Tu aimes ça Théodore ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et le métis fit un sourire à la fois moqueur et un peu...attendri ? Il recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le petit brun laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

Le métis se stoppa et Théo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tout les deux un peu en mode beug ! Puis Blaise recommença à masser cet endroit jusqu'à ce que Théo relâche un gémissement un peu plus...sonore.

Blaise eu juste le temps de se pousser avant que le jeune Nott ne saute sur ses pieds en bas du lit où il faillit s'écrouler. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la colonne et regarda son camarade avant de rougir et de détourner le regard, gêner.

Le métis laissa échapper un petit rire avant de dire d'une voix ou transpreçait clairement l'amusement que ressentait le plus vieux.

- Et bien, on dirait que tes massages te font beaucoup de bien Théo, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi doué !

- Non c'est pas... c'est juste... c'est... c'est parce que je..j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

- A bon ? Et bien je m'demande bien de quelles pensées il s'agissait ! répliqua le métis de plus en plus hilare.

- Oh mais non, c'est... c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire ! dit le plus petit qui lui était de plus en plus rouge.

Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule c'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ça l'est ! dit Zabini qui ne pouvais plus s'empêcher de rire. Et son rire était apperemment contagieux car Théodore finit par rire aussi au point qu'ils soient tous les deux écrouler de rire sur le lit. Ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver leur calme et leur souffle.

- Merci Blaise...merci beaucoup !

Le métis regarda le plus jeune. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air innocent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise Zabini se sentit coupable de quelque chose.

* Il est vraiment mignon avec ses jolis yeux bleux pétillants et son petit sourire... J'ai envie de l'embrasser.. Je devrais peut-être pas lui faire ça... Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Je raconte n'importe quoi, c'est qu'un coup comme les autres et puis c'est tout ! Je divague complètement moi ! Voilà que je commence à penser comme un stupide Poufsouffle ! *

Le serpentard sourit au jeune brun puis il se pencha légèrement vers son vis-à-vis qui ouvrit de grands yeux et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Théo resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de porter une main légèrement tremblante à ses lèvres. Il avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? On était pas censer être amis ? Est-ce que c'est ça être amis ? Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu embrasser Malfoy et pourtant c'est son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi...? Et puis on est deux mecs ! D'accord Blaise est gay mais moi... le suis-je aussi ? Je sais pas..je sais plus... *

Le petit brun resta encore quelques instants sur le lit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte en se disant qu'il verrait bien ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Mais il se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Il se rappella toutes ces autres années passer à Poudlard et au comportement de Blaise depuis le début de cette année. Alors, un léger sourire vint étirer les lèvres du serpentard. Pas un petit sourire de joie ou un peu timide comme on avait l'habitude d'en voir sur le visage du jeune Nott. Non, ce sourire là, c'était le sourire des serpentards, un sourire légèrement sadique avec une pointe de moquerie. Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux bleus azures et Théodore reprit sa marche et sortit de la salle sur demande ce sourire inquiétant ne quittant pas son visage...

**Voilou ! Alors, vos impressions ? a bientôt :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre de Chasse gardée . Merci à Hamataroo et Matoche pour leur review, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir qu'il y a toujours des gens qui suivent mon histoire. Donc voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

_Salle commune des serpentards_

- Alors Blaise, comment ça se passe avec ton chéri ?

- C'est pas mon chéri ! répondit le métis d'une voix sèche.

- Oula, pas très bien apparemment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu avance pas ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix goguenarde.

- Oh la ferme, c'est pas ça du tout, figurez-vous que ça se passe plutôt bien, je l'ai même déjà smaker hier matin.

- Ah bon ? Bah qu'est-ce que t'as alors, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Tu fais chier Drago, franchement t'es lourd ! dit le vert-et-argent en quittant la salle commune.

- Bah il lui arrive quoi ? demanda le blond aux autres qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Blaise marchait au hasard dans les couloirs, en effet il était mal poilé, parce qu'il avait mal dormit... quoique non il n'avait pas mal dormit _du tout_ ! Il avait même fait un rêve plutôt _très_ agréable surtout pour un adolescant de 15 ans. Non ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que ce rêve mettait en scène lui et Nott, qu'en plus il avait adorer ça ( encore heureux parce que si il voulait le mettre dans son lit et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, c'est que quelque chose clochait ) mais surtout, _surtout_, c'est les trois petits mots qu'il avait prononcé à la fin de son rêve juste avant qu'il ne se réveil, trois petit mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit et qu'il ne dirait jamais, surtout à Nott.

* C'est quoi ce bordel ! Non mais franchement, comment je peux avoir rêvé de _ça _et surtout avec _lui_ ! Je l'aime pas ce mec ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, même très mignon, et qu'il est gentil pas comme la plus-part de mes ex qui ne pensait qu'à me baiser violemment, et qu'il est très intelligent... Franchement je vois raiment pas ce que je pourrait lui trouver ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux, ça c'est pour les faibles... *

Quand on parle du loup, Théodore arrivait en face du métis.

* Oh non mais c'est pas le moment là, merde... *

Quand le brun le vit, il lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut Blaise, ça va ?

- Ouais ouais..., répondit le métis de mauvais humeur; et toi ?

- Oui. Hum... j'allais à Pré-au-Lard là et je me demandais... hum... si..si tu voulais venir avec moi ? demanda Théo avec un petit sourire timide.

Blaise fallit lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller quelque part mais il se retint en se disant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à le mettre dans son lit, parce que mine de rien, cela le démangeait de plus en plus. Alors il accepta en se disant que si en plus l'autre serpentard l'aidait à se rapprocher de lui alors c'était génial.

- Cool, alors on y va ?

Théo n'attendit pas de réponse et attrapa le poignet du métis pour se diriger vers la sortie du château sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

* Dis-donc, il a perdu en timidité le p'tit Nott... quoique tant mieux...* pensa t-il avec un petit sourire, disons légèrement... pervers !

Sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, Théodore ne fit que parler sous le regard ahuris de Blaise. Le jeune homme qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, se révêlait être en fait un grand bavard. Le métis se dit vaguement qu'il n'était pas aussi ennuyant que ça quand il voulait. Il se surprit même à sourire à une blague, asser idiote il faut le dire, du plus jeune.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard vers 11h. Pendant une heure, Théodore traîna Blaise dans tous les magasins de vêtements du petit village et le pauvre Zabini constata bien vite que le jeune Nott, en plus d'être bavard comme une pie, était pire qu'une fille en période de soldes en matière de shopping. Au bout d'une heure et demi, le métis se stoppa sur un banc alors que Théo voulait l'emmener, cette fois, dans un magasin de chaussures.

- Pfff, stop , j'en peux plus !

Le petit brun qui avait un peu avancé revînt sur ses pas et se posta devant le métis.

- Bah tu viens ?

- Oh non ! J'en peux plus, sérieusement. Non mais t'es pire qu'une meuf, toi !

- Bah quoi, il faut bien s'habiller non ?! Et puis, c'était sympa non ?

Blaise le regarda avec une légère grimace, qui prouvait que non, ça n'était pas sympa.

- Et puis en plus, j'ai faim, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'en ai marre ... !

Théodore soupira et s'assit à côter du métis.

- Bon, d'accord on arrête de faire les magasins... On va manger alors ?

- Ouais et où ça ?

- Bah au restaurant ! fit le petit brun avec un grand sourire. Et puis tu m'invite ?!

Blaise fit une grimace et allait répliquer mais il fut couper par le plus jeune.

- Merci !

Le métis ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne éclairé son visage quand Théodore lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de reprendre ses sacs et de commencer à avancer. Le regarde de Blaise descendit vers la chutte de reins du serpentard. L'esprit de Zabini commença à vagabonder vers des idées pas très catholiques quan la voix de Théo le ramena à la réalité.

- Bon bah tu viens oui ou non ?

- Ouais j'arrive, j'arrive.

Les deux verts-et-argents allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant au sud de Pré-au-Lard. A la grande surprise de Blaise, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Il en appris beaucoup sur le brun qui se révèla être très agréable et interessant. Le métis perdit quelque peu son sourire au moment de payer la note qui était quelque peu... salée. Pas que ça lui posait un gros problème vu tout l'argent qu'il possédait mais ça faisait toujours un peu mal au cul !

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

- Bon, moi faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai un livre à rendre.

- Ok, bon bah on se voit plus-tard.

- Euh..Blaise attend !

Le brun se retourna vers le plus jeune en hausant un sourcil.

- Euh... je... merci pour... pour le restaurant et pour la journée aussi ! J'ai... j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. fit le brun avec un petit sourire gêné.

- C'est... c'est pas la peine de me remercier.

- Si ! hum bon bah, on se voit plus-tard.

Théo hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'avancer et de déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du métis. Il voulut se reculer mais Blaise le retint en passant une main derrière sa nuque et en reposant ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Bientôt, Blaise fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Théodore qui lui accorda bien vite le passage. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver de nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Blaise chuchota avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du petit brun.

- A plus-tard. fit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Le sourire de Théodore, un sourire jusque là heureux, se changea en un petit rictus moqueur avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt ! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissez des reviews, cela fait extrêmement plaisir comme toujours ! Surtout de savoir que ma fic plaît ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaiera autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 6**

L'information circula et tout Poudlard, enfin surtout les filles, était en effervescence suite à l'annonce du bal d'halloween qui aurait lieu dans trois jours, le 31 octobre dans la grande salle à partir de 20 heures. Tous les élèves se précipitaient à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver un costume qui leur conviendrait et les invitations allaient bon train, personne ne souhaitant faire cavalier seul.

Théodore, loin de toutes ces occupations, était tranquillement entrain de lire sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des serpentards. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'agiter comme ça pour un stupide bal où tout le monde ne faisait que danser et se bourrer la gueule. Théo était donc plonger dans son livre quand quelqu'un se posta devant lui. Il releva les yeux et sourit en voyant le beau jeune homme brun en face de lui.

- Salut Théo.

- Bonjour Blaise, dit-il en faisant mine de retourner dans son livre.

- Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Comme tu peux le constater.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Silence que le jeue Zabini rompit.

- Tu fais une partie d'échecs ?

- Si tu veux. répondit Théodore en reposant son livre et en se dirigeant vers une petite table au fond de la salle où un jeu d'échecs était installé. Les deux serpentards s'assirent et la partie débuta. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils jouèrent en silence puis Blaise le rompit à nouveau.

- Tu compte aller au bal d'halloween samedi soir ? demanda t-il innocemment en déplaçant son fou à côter d'un des pions adverses.

Théo masqua le petit sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et répondit d'une voix lasse.

- Je sais pas... ça me dit trop rien...

Il déplaçat un de ses pions en diagonale et prit le fou du métis. Celui-ci fit une grimace devant son imbécilité et déplaça son cavalier de façon à prendre la tour du petit brun.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne t'as invité ? contiua le métis, toujours innocemment bien sûr.

- Si mais bon les bals et moi... mais bon ça me changera les idées ! Je crois que je vais accepter d'y aller.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. * Quel est le con ou la conne qui l'a invité ? D'habitude les gens en ont rien à foutre, et là que j'ai décidé de m'intéresser à lui, faut qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y mette aussi ! *

- Et c'est qui qui t'as invité ? demanda le brun d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Théodore sourit intérieurement et haussa un sourcil devant la question sèche du métis.

- Oh, c'est Michael Corner, tu sais, de serdaigle...

Le vert-et-argent déplaçat son fou et prit le cavalier de son adversaire.

* Corner ? Cette tronche de cul ?! *

- Tu va quand même pas aller au bal avec lui ?!

- Bah pourquoi pas...

- Mais arrête, ce type est moche, prétentieux et con comme ses pieds !

- Tu le connaît même pas et puis il m'a invité et comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait, j'ai aucune raison de refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise serra les dents. * Tu pourrais y aller avec moi ! Mais pas avec ce type, cet espèce de... de..... mais pourquoi je m'enflamme moi ?! On dirait presque que... *

Le rire de Théodore sortit Blaise de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Si je ne te connaissait pas Blaise, je dirais presque que tu es jaloux...

Le métis ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Moi jaloux, non mais tu rêves !

Seul le regard légèrement sceptique du plus jeune lui répondit et il déplaçat sa reine avec brusquerie pour prendre un pion adverse. La partie se continua pendant cinq minutes dans un grand silence, silence pendant lequel le jeune Zabini esseyait de se calmer et le jeune Nott riait intérieurement. Blaise reprit plus doucement pendant qu'il se faisait prendre sa reine.

- C'est juste que j'métais dit... enfin que..si tu voulais bien... on aurait pu y aller ensemble. dit-il en déplaçant son cavalier en face de son roi.

-.... C'est une invitation ?

Théo prit le cavalier du plus grand avec son fou.

* Putain, j'vais m'faire rembarrer... merde.. oh pire c'est pas grave, c'est pas les propositions qui manquent mais bon... pour une fois j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier... d'y aller avec lui.... putain, y m'arrive quoi la merde ! *

Le métis se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Théodore sourit.

- Hum... et bien... c'est d'accord.

Blaise releva la tête pour voir le sourire du petit brun.

- C'est vrai ?

Théo acquiesca. Zabini sourit et baissa la tête vers le jeu où il déplaçat son roi en diagonale dans un coin sur le bord du plateau.

Il ne vit pas le sourire du jeune Nott devenir moqueur ni le regard de celui-ci qui réflétait un sentiment de victoire. Il ne vit que la main du brun déplacer son fou et renverser son roi et la voix du brun où perçait légèrement la moquerie à laquelle il ne fit pas attention, il n'entendit que le fatal...

- Echec et mat !

**Voilou ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais juste montrer que Blaise c'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et que le piège de Théodore venait de se refermer sur lui. Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête notre petit Théo ?**

**J'vous dit à bientôt ! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça motive toujours autant pour la suite !!! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre de Chasse gardée, plus long que le précédent qui était vraiment court ;-) lol. J'espère que vous allez aimez, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Blaise accompagné de Drago et Pansy se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard pour choisir le costume qu'il allait porter au bal d'halloween. Il avait une vague idée en tête de ce qu'il voulait mettre et se demandait quel costume avait choisit Théodore. _Théodore..._ nous y revoilà ! Depuis que le vert-et-argent avait accepté l'invitation de Blaise, ce dernier était d'une bonne humeur intarissable et il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler; _Théodore par-ci..., Théodore par-là...; _sous le regard soupçoneux de ses deux meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, Blaise se remit à en parler et Pansy, à bout de nerfs, lui demanda brusquement :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Blaise ?

Le métis qui était perdu dans son monologue revint sur terre et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mais écoute-toi ! Tu parle toujours de Nott et... et t'es de bonne humeur depuis hier alors que d'habitude il faut pratiquement te traîner à Pré-au-Lard quand il faut faire les boutiques et tu tire toujours la gueule !

- Pfff, tu exgère Pans...

- Oh non, elle exagère pas, poursuivit Drago, on dirait un vrai poufsoufle ! Alors ?

Blaise soupira, regarda ses amis et répondit avec un petit sourire timide.

- Je... je croit... que je suis.. amoureux de Théo.

Les deux autres verts-et-argents s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds avant d'éxploser de rire.

- Ahahaha... toi... amoureux..ahaha.. et..et de Nott en plus !

- N'importe quoi ..ahahahaha...

Mais devant le regard de leur ami, les deux serpentards s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et le regardère avec sérieux.

- Non attend... t'es _vraiment_ tomber amoureux de Nott ?!

Le métis soupira. Il adorait ses amis mais franchement défois il pouvait vraiment... être lourds !

- Oui, je sait que ça paraît vraiment irréaliste venant de moi mais, c'est comme ça et j'y peux rien. C'est un mec vraiment génial vous savez.

- Bah écoute, tant mieux pour toi si t'as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît vraiment.

Blaise leur fit un grand sourire.

- Oui ! Et je pense que je lui plaît aussi, sinon on se serait pas embrassés, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre une relation sérieuse et pas juste des coups de baise de temps en temps.

- Ouais ouais mais soit gentil et épargne-nous les détails !

Les trois amis se mirent à rirent et la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacuns ayant trouvé son costume.

_Deux jours plus-tard, jour du bal_

Blaise attendait Théo dans le hall entouré de monstres et princesses en tout genre. Lui avait choisit un costume de diable qui lui allait à merveil. Il s'était magiquement ajouté deux petites cornes sur le haut de sa tête et une magnifique queue de diable au bas des reins. Il avait revêtu un bas de pantalon noir et s'était laissé torse nu. Autant dire qu'il était... diablement sexy !

Théo arriva pile à l'heure dans son costume de vampire. Il était vêtu tout de noir avec des vêtements près du corps et sa cape de même couleur retombait élégamment sur ses épaules. Les quelques mèches brunes qui retombaient sur ses yeux cobaltes et ses canines, rendues plus longues par la magie, lui donnait un air mystérieux. Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien à envier au métis qui d'ailleurs, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du beau brun.

- Salut... Blaise ? ... Eh ho !

- Hein..euh quoi ? demanda le métis revenant à la réalité.

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui... hum..tu es très beau, ce costume te vas très bien !

Le plus petit sourit .

- Merci, c'est valable pour toi aussi.

Blaise esquissa un sourire puis les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle qui était déjà pleine à craquer.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient déjà attabler autour d'une des nombreuses tables de la salle. Ils discutèrent un moment puis les autres partirent chercher à manger laissant les deux bruns seul à seul. Blaise n'arrêtait âs de jeter de petit regard en coin au à Théo qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, le métis se déscida enfin.

- Euh.. Théo ?

Le petit brun tourna la tête vers lui cachant tant bien que mal son sourire.

- Oui ?

- Euh... tu veux aller danser ?

Cette fois le plus jeune sourit franchement et accepta avec plaisir. Justement un slow démarrait et ils rejoignirent la piste en vitesse.

Théodore passa ses bras autour du coup du métis qui lui posa ses mains sur la taille du plus petit.

Théo finit par caller sa tête dans le cou du métis qui ne fit rien pour le repousser, bien au contraire.

Le petit brun inspira l'odeur du serpentard. Il était bien dans ses bras, et malgré lui, Nott commençait à flancher. Mais il se reprit, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par le métis, il ne voulait pas finir comme tous les autres. Il ferait ce qu'il avait descidé de faire, un point c'est tout !

La chanson se termina et les deux garçons se séparèrent à contre-coeur.

- Il fait un peu chaud ici, tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

Le diable acquiesca et ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc de Poudlard à discuter tranquillement.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc près du lac et se turent quelques instants.

- Tu sais, je t'aime bien Théo, je suis bien avec toi.

Dit nerveusement le métis. Il ne vit pas le regard du plus jeune s'assombrire, trop occuper à regarder ses chaussures.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Blaise.

Le plus grand releva la tête et sourit au deuxième serpentard. Il se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le petit brun le laissa faire puis accentua le baiser qui devint vite fiévreux. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Théo se leva attrappant Blaise par le poignet sous le regard surpris de celui-ci.

- Viens.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le plus jeune entraîna son aîné vers le dortoir des serpentards.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des cinquième année et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Théodore regarda le métis et lui sourit, plein d'assurence.

Le métis qui pourtant pensait être plus expérimenter que le brun, se sentait légèrement nerveux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça du timide Théodore Nott, plus si timide que ça d'ailleurs, mais bon il n'allait pas s'en pleindre !

Théodore défit sa cape qui tomba à terre et poussa doucement le métis jusqu'à son lit. Blaise tomba en travers de celui-ci et se redressa légèrement .

- Théo tu es sûr que...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. le coupa celui-ci en s'installant à califourchon sur le serpentard.

Faut juste que j'te dise quelque chose avant.

- Vas-y...

- Et bien je suis... hum... actif.

-..........................Quoi ?!

Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau de Blaise, ses yeux c'était ouvert en soucoupes. Si Théo était actif alors il allait devoir... enfin il allait... c'est lui qui... Oh my God ! Voilà un peu à quoi se résumais les pensées du métis suite à cette révélation.

- Euh.. Blaise ? Ca va ? demanda le petit brun quand même un peu inquiet face à l'absence de réaction.

- Hein ? Euh..oui oui ça va ...

- Alors, tu..ça te dérange pas ? Enfin tu veux toujours le faire ?

Le plus vieux se permit un petit temps de réflexion avant de souffler lentement et de laisser échapper d'une voix légèrement inquiète un petit..

- Oui...

**Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire ma prochaine fic qui portera sur le couple Blaise/Ron pour ne pas trop changer, lol. Enfin j'esseyraie d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plus. Gros bisous, à la prochaine ! ;-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude elles sont géniales et me font très plaisir ! Voici le dernier chapitre de Chasse Gardée, je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, en espérant qu'elle ne vous ai pas déçue. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Théo sourit. Il embrassa tendrement le brun en lui murmurant un "merci..." avant de reprendre avidemment sa bouche.

Il passa ses mains sur le corps du métis, caressant lentement son torse pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait lentement la chemise noire du petit brun. Une fois celle-ci tombée à terre, il fit basculer le serpentard sur le lit et se retrouva sur lui. Il descendit tranquillement le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou laissant des sillons humide sur son passage pendant que Théo caressait ses fesses par-dessus son pantalon. Théo fit glisser ses mains pour arriver à l'entrejambe du métis qu'il se mit à caresser à travers le tissus faisant lâcher un soupir au plus grand. Celui-ci se mit à suçoter et à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du petit brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir ce qui fit sourire son aîné. Théodore déboutonna le pantalon de Blaise et passa sa main dans son boxer pour venir caresser son sexe durci. A ce contact, le métis frissona et finit d'enlever son boxer et son pantalon pour se retrouver nu devant le regard avide et plein de désir de son camarade. Il vint se rallonger près de lui, posant ses lèvres sur ces jumelles faisant passer sa langue sur les canines du vampire. Celui-ci se retrouva rapidemment nu à son tour et vint se coller au corps chaud face à lui.

- Théo... j'ai envie de toi...

Théodore sourit, déposant de léger baisers sur le torse de Zabini, venant titiller ses tétons.

- Patience...

Blaise lacha un gémissement quand la langue joueuse du plus jeune vint lécher l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il les écarta un peu plus, rendant l'accès à son sexe plus facile. Mais le petit brun semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frustrer son amant car il souffla sur le gland mais ne s'attarda pas et repartit sur les belles cuisses faisant pousser un soupire de frustration au petit diable.

- Théo... s'il-te-plaît...

Le petit brun sourit à nouveau et consentit à faire plaisir à son amant. Il passa sa langue le long de la verge de son amant arrachant un violent frisson à celui-ci et vint poser sa bouche sur son extrémité, la léchant quelque instant avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Il se mit à faire de long va-et-vient qu'il accèléra faisant pousser des gémissements de plus-en-plus sonore. Il malaxa les bourses quelques instants avant de lâcher tout quand il sentit Blaise se tendre. Le métis grogna et le regarda surprit. Le plus jeune lui sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres, faisant jouer leur langues. Il attrapa un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit à côter du lit et y lubrifia généreusement deux doigts avant d'en présenter un devant l'orrifice le plus intime du serpentard. Il titilla quelques instants son anneau de chair avant d'y faire pénétrer son majeur. Blaise se contracta sous l'intrusion mais se détendit asser vite sous les lèvres de son chéri. Le petit vampire fit bouger son doigt quelques instants avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Cette fois, le métis grogna de douleur esseyant de chasser l'intrusion. Théo fit bouger ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour décontracter le brun. Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empécher de se contracter, les doigts le gênant jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse cette fois, un gémissement de plaisir, Théo venait de trouver sa prostate. Le petit brun s'apliqua à toucher ce point à chaque fois faisant ressentir du plaisir au métis. Quand il le sentit près, il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe en érection devant l'anus de Blaise qui se tendit automatiquement.

- Théo arrête... c'e..c'est tro gros...ça va jamais rentrer !

- Mais si t'inquiète pas, quand c'était toi ça rentrais alors là ça va le faire aussi.

- Mais...

Mais Théodore le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et il poussa d'un coup sec rentrant complètement en Blaise qui poussa un cri de douleur. Théo essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux du métis et le masturba pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

- Chut...calme toi, ça va passer....calme toi mon ange...

Blaise se calma quelques peu, les caresses sur son sexe lui prodiguant un peu de plaisir mais la douleur revint quand Théo se mit à faire de lent va-et-viens pour habituer son chéri. Pendant quelques minutes, le petit brun continua à se ritme et quand le métis se mit à lâcher de petits gémissements de plaisir, il acceléra la cadence. Blaise soupirait bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Théo mette un coup de rein en plein sur sa prostate. Là, le vert-et-argent lâcha un bruyant gémissements bientôt suivit de pleins d'autres. Les mouvement de Théo se firent de plus en plus saccadés jusquà ce qu'il se libère en Blaise dans un long râle de plaisir. Il fit encore quelques mouvemants sur le sexe du métis qui ne tarda pas à venir dans un dernier cri. Ils retombèrent pantelant et en sueur sur le matelas.

Théo se retira et se posa à côté le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Woaw !... c'était... c'était génial ! s'exclama Blaise en tourant la tête vers son compagnon, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Théodore se contenta de lâcher un petit rire sans joie avant de se lever et de commencer à se rhabiller. Le métis, toujours nu dans les draps, le regarda faire plein d'incompréhension dans ses beaux yeux d'or.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je me rhabille.

- Oui ça je vois bien mais...pourquoi ? Ca... ça t'as pas plu ?

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers le plus grand.

- Si Blaise, c'était super mais maintenant, j'me casse comme ça, ça t'évite une corvée en plus.

- Quoi mais...

_ Quoi ? Ca y'es tu m'as baisé, quoique c'est plutôt le contraire, mais t'as eu c'que tu voulais donc maintenant, t'inquiète pas je vais pas te soûler, j'te laisse respirer.

Au fur-et-à mesure des paroles de Théo, le métis paniqua. * Mais qu'est-ce qui raconte, j'veux pas qu'il parte moi ! Il...il est pas comme les autres...*

- Théo attend, je...

- Salut.

Et le plus petit quitta la salle sous les appels de son amant.

* * *

Deux jours plus-tard, Blaise était touours aussi déprimé. Il n'avait pas revu Théodore depuis cette nuit-là et il devait avouer qu'il lui manquait... terriblement ! Ses amis avaient bien essayé de lui changer les idées mais sans succès, le serpentard avait sans cesse la tête ailleurs.

Alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque, il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées en pleine conversation avec un grand serdaigle qui lui faisait un peu trop de rentre-dedans de l'avis du métis. Mais il attendit que cet espèce de grande courge s'en aille pour approcher le petit brun qui allait s'en aller.

- Théo.

Le vert-et-argent se retourna pour voir Blaise le regarder avec insistance. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir mais c'est sans compter sur l'autre garçon qui le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui.

- Théo, dis moi ce que j't'es fais s'il-te-plaît... Pourquoi tu es partis comme ça l'autre soir ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de jouer ton vide-couille plus longtemps !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle à la fin ! Tu n'es absolument pas mon...

- De quoi je parle ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarquer que tu t'interessais à moi soudainement ? Je sais bien que pour toi je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus à mettre dans ton lit ! Alors maintenant que c'est fait, fiche moi la paix !

Le brun se dégagea violamment et recommença à s'éloigner mais le métis le rattrapa aussitôt et le tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Attend ! S'il-te-plaît écoute moi...

- Non, j'ai pas que ça à faire et je m'en tape.

- S'il-te-plaît . Je suis désolé ! C'est vrai qu'au début c'était pour ça mais j'te jure que depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître je tiens vraiment à toi !

- Mais oui c'est ça...

- J'te jure que c'est vrai ! Je... c'est la première fois que j'ressens ça pour quelqu'un, t'es la première personne qui me plaît vraiment, s'il-te-plaît Théo laisse-moi une chance !

- Et pourquoi je ferait ça ?

- Parce que je... je t'aime...

Théo qui s'apprétait à répliquer, referma la bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en regardant Blaise. Celui-ci, asser gêné, se força à laisser son regard encré dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu...tu quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Et pourquoi je devrait te croire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

Le métis se rapprocha du petit brun et encercla ses bras autour de sa taille. Théo se laissa faire, plus très sûr d'arriver à mettre son plan à execution.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais laisser me prendre quand on a fait l'amour si je ne t'aimais pas et que tu était une simple conquête ?!

-Je...je...

Le petit brun était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui qui croyait que le beau serpentard se foutait de sa gueule, il déchantait bien vite. Et le métis avait l'air tellement sincère !

- Et toi ... esque...esque tu voudrais euh..sortir avec moi ?

- Euh je..je c'est pas si...

- Je te plaît peut-être pas...

- Si ! Enfin j'veux dire... tu m'promet que ç'est pas une blague stupide ?

- J'te le jure !

- Alors je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Blaise sourit et se pencha vers le petit brun qui ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de son désormais petit ami entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Puis rompant le baiser, il se lova dans les bras du vert-et-argent et murmura un petit "moi aussi je t'aime.." qui fit sourire le plus grand.

Puis reprenant un baiser qui devint de plus en plus fièvreux, ils se dirigèrent vers la première salle de classe.

- Oh et Théo...

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Cette fois, on inverse les rôles !

Et la porte de la salle de métamorphose se referma sur un grand éclat de rire.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée, même si je trouve que ce chapitre est plus que nul mais bon. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu quand même et je remercie tous les lecteurs qui l'on lue jusqu'à la fin et qui m'ot laissé des reviews ! **

**J'ai commencée à écrire une nouvelle fic qui sera cette fois, sur le couple Ron/Blaise. Je pense que je posterais le premier chapitre dans le courant des vacances. Gros Bisous à tous et si je ne poste pas avant, BONNE FÊTES ET JOYEUX NOËL A TOUT LE MONDE ! ;-)**


End file.
